Potions
Potions are mixtures of materials that have an effect on weather, objects and people. Potions can only be mixed when there is a science station on the island. Each potion consists of 3 types of materials: *'Catalyst': Stardust, moondust, and golden relics *'Liquid': Seawater, rainwater, and fountain water *'Element': Other objects and materials that are found around the island, such as fish and wood Levels Levels are sections which divide how many times you have to research science to be able to use certain potion ingredients. There are 3 levels, the first being available before you start researching science. At the first level, there is access to the catalyst stardust and the liquid seawater. At the second, one may use moondust and rain water. The third and final level of research enables the use of relics and fountain water. Combinations These are certain combinations of ingredients that have good or bad effects on things. Skill Potions: Upgrade Construction Skill.........Ironwood, Seawater, Stardust Upgrade Rock Gathering Skill....Rocks, Seawater, GoldenRelic Upgrade Fishing Skill.................Fish, F.Water, Stardust Upgrade Science Skill................Ironwood, Seawater, Stardust Upgrade Agriculture Skill...........Guano, F.Water, Moondust Upgrade Art Skill........................Berries, Rainwater, Moondust Upgrade Wood Harvesting........Wood, Seawater, GoldenRelic Creation Potions: Creates flowers................Guano, Rainwater, Stardust Creates butterflies............Wood, Seawater, Stardust Creates Rainfall................Fish, Seawater, Stardust Creates Thunderstorm.....Fish, Rainwater, Moondust Creates Stardust..............Lodestone, Seawater, Stardust Creates Moondust............Lodestone, Seawater, Moondust Creates a Rock................Rocks, Seawater, Stardust Creates Mushrooms........Vegetables, Seawater, Stardust Creates Barrel or Crate....Lodestone, Rainwater, Stardust Tribal Potions: Creates Twins...................Mushrooms, Seawater, Stardust Makes entire tribe full........Vegetables, Rainwater, Moondust Makes a person happy......Ironwood, Rainwater, Stardust Restoring Youth................Mushrooms, F.Water, GoldenRelic Growth Potions: Adds fertility to soil...............Guano, Seawater, Stardust Adds fertility to all farms.......Guano, F.Water, GoldenRelic Speed up Construction.........Lodestone, Rainwater, Moondust Physical Potions: Upgrades Mental Strength........Wood, Rainwater, GoldenRelic Upgrades Strength....................Rocks, Rainwater, GoldenRelic Hairdye Potions: Jet Black..............................Berries, F.Water, Stardust Brown..................................Berries, F.Water, Moondust Blonde.................................Berries, Seawater, Moondust Dark Brown..........................Mushrooms, Rainwater, Stardust Auburn.................................Mushrooms, Seawater, Moondust Strawberry Blonde...............Berries, Rainwater, Moondust Red......................................Berries, F.Water, GoldenRelic Light Brown..........................Berries, Rainwater, Stardust Hairstyle Potions: Male: Curtains.............................Mushrooms, Rainwater, Stardust Short, Back, Sides.............Mushrooms, F.Water, Stardust Ruffled, with beard............Mushrooms, Rainwater, GoldenRelic Spiked...............................Vegetables, F.Water, GoldenRelic Bold Top............................Vegetables, F.water, Stardust Blown Back........................Vegetables, Seawater, GoldenRelic Female: Ponytail..............................Mushrooms, Rainwater, Stardust Twin Pigtails......................Mushrooms, Seawater, GoldenRelic Bun....................................Mushrooms, F.Water, Stardust Short straight bob..............Mushrooms, F.water, Moondust Full Fringe.........................Vegetables, F.Water, GoldenRelic Small Ponytail....................Vegetables, Seawater, GoldenRelic (credited ~ frogluva700) Potion Ingredients A full list of all the materials you can mix together to create potions. Catalysts Stardust Main article: Stardust Sparkly gold stars that randomly fall from the sky. First catalyst available to the player. These will not be consumed if used in a valid potion. Moondust Main article: Moondust Sparkly blue moons that randomly fall from the sky. Second catalyst available to the player. These will not be consumed if used in a valid potion. Golden Relics Small, mysterious, vaguely skull-like gold objects that are found on an island's beach after a storm. Third catalyst available to the player. Relics will be consumed if used in a potion. Liquids Seawater The first accessible liquid. It has an unlimited supply. Rainwater After it is unlocked through Level 2 of the Technology section of the Science page, this is collected when it rains. Fountain water Available for use after dragging a legendary scientist to the fountain to "research". After you have done that, it becomes an infinite resource. (Use this potion recipe: Mushrooms, Fountain Water, Golden Relic. Apply to a tribesperson who is at least 65 years old to make him/her feel 36 again to completely solve the fountain mystery.) Elements Fish Gray sea creatures which can also be eaten by tribe members. Hunted in the water surrounding each island. Wood Thick, heavy brown material collected by hacking trees with an axe. Also used to construct buildings (alongside stone). Mushrooms Colourful spotted fungi plants that randomly pop up all over islands. (Can be obtained via potion) Stone Hard gray material mined from rocks, which are laid out in various places on each island. Also used to construct buildings (alongside wood). Vegetables Plants resembling crops like carrots and tomatoes that are grown in dirt plots (which are unlocked after reaching the third level (Max) in Agriculture). These can also be eaten by tribespeople. Seabird guano Bird excrement, sometimes dropped by seabirds, which fly over the island either randomly or after being disturbed by villagers or being clicked on by the player. Berries Bright red berries from one of the Island Mysteries once solved. Ironwood Available after solving the stump mysterious object. A special, strong wood. Lodestone Blue-gray rock sometimes found in crates or barrels in the water. It's rumored to be magical... Notes *While the seawater ingredient is infinite, rainwater is not. It must be raining for access to this ingredient. *If a mixed potion is placed on the wrong thing (for example, if you tried to feed a rain-creating potion to a villager) it will have no effect. The elements will still be consumed, though. *If you try to create a potion with ingredients that do not create a valid potion, the concoction will burst into flames upon mixing and your catalyst and ingredient will be lost. *Adding fish, vegetables, wood or ordinary stone to a potion uses up one of that resources from your stores of collected resources.